Doctor appointment
by canny-bairn
Summary: Was Hotch right? Is JJ pregnant? Follow up to Mood swings.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds.**

**Hi Jotch (and other CM) fans,**

**If you don't know already, over on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum, there is loads of stuff going on. Importantly, the 2012 Profiler's Choice Awards are coming up, so if you have the time, please have a look on the forum and fill out the nominations ballot. The ballot closes on the 22****nd**** October. **

**All the T&C's are on the forum. I know it means a lot to be nominated in the awards and the people who run the awards work very hard to promote some great CM fanfics, so when you've got the time, go and have a gander.**

**Thanks, Beth (canny-bairn)**

**This is a little follow up to my recent story mood swings. Enjoy and as always let me know what you think. **

...

The blonde profiler screwed her face in disgust as she read the warning poster on the waiting room's wall.

'_What_ _kind of mother would put their unborn child in unnecessary danger by using drugs?_' JJ mused judgmentally.

Crossing her legs to try and distract her thoughts from returning to her full bladder, the mother glanced down to her still flat stomach. After her boyfriend, of over a year, had taken her wrath induced by hormones and mood swings, he finally relented and confronted his girlfriend one late Sunday night.

His expert opinions, had led to the conclusion that she was pregnant.

Unconsciously rubbing her stomach, JJ sighed inwardly. She was never going to live down the fact that he knew of their new family addition before she did. The female FBI agent could have allowed the world to swallow her whole when the doctor confirmed Aaron's theory about her pregnancy just over four weeks ago.

JJ watched out of the corner of her eye, as Hotch tapped his foot nervously against the blue and white speckled tile floor. He'd been a bundle of nerves since the previous night, ever since she reminded them of their impending appointment at the doctor's office.

Resting a hand on his knee to stop the tapping, she couldn't hold back a smirk at the side of his lopsided apologetic grin or the little giggle from the heavily pregnant woman sitting opposite them.

The apprehensive Unit Chief looked up and c aught the strangers amused expression. "Sorry, I'm a little impatient. We're getting our first scan today."

"Will it be your first?" The curly haired woman asked gleefully.

JJ released his knee and took hold of her boyfriends hand while shaking her head. "Our third."

"Three kids? Wow, better you two then me. I can hardly handle looking after myself, never mind this one." She placed a hand on her large belly lovingly.

"You're going to be a great mom, once you hold your baby for the first time, everything falls into place." JJ encouraged with an honest smile.

"Thanks. I can't wait to hold him if I'm being truthful." The woman beamed.

A nurse stepped into the waiting room with a clipboard in her hand. "Norah Matthews?"

"Here!" A heavily pregnant Norah exclaimed, struggling to stand with Hotch's assistance, who stood upon seeing the strangers difficulty.

Norah eyed JJ appreciatively. "You have a gentleman here, wish my deadbeat ex was half as kind."

JJ took hold of Hotch's hand as he sat back in his seat. "I'm a lucky woman, I know."

Seeing the blush raise on her partners cheeks as they were left alone in the waiting room, JJ giggled lightly. "All the women want my man but he's all mine."

Hotch raised the back of her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss onto it. "I feel for her, you know. I'm so glad we're doing this together."

"Me too. I love you." JJ beamed ecstatically.

He returned her smile with a grin of his own. "I love you too."

"Jennifer Jareau?" The previous nurse returned with her trustee clipboard in her hands.

Hotch stood first, easing JJ up off, her seat with one tug of her hand. "That's us."

"Are you ready to see our baby, Aaron?" JJ asked, lighting her weight to the balls of her feet, to peck a kiss against his cheek.

"Yes." He grinned childlike.

The appointment was going by a blur for the father of soon to be four.

Twins.

The two profilers had dropped their jaws as the doctor confirmed it with an all knowing smirk.

Holding his girlfriends hand as they listened to the strong heartbeats, Hotch let out a shaky breath. He was nearly fifty for Christ sake and he was going to have twins.

The doctor pointed to the image on the screen, indicating that the twins were both in good health although a little smaller than he would like to see at twelve weeks.

But the team leader was too stunned to find words, instead, he allowed JJ to probe and voice concerns hoping that his grip on her hand was doing enough in the way of support.

Four kids, how were they supposed to manage four kids?

It was true, that he wasn't Henry's biological father. Will still played an enormous role in his young son's life, but since he and JJ had taken the next step in their friendship and began dating, Hotch had felt a strong bond with Henry just as his girlfriend had with Jack and to some extent the smooth transition had helped their relationship progression, but with four children under one roof, there was going to have to be some changes.

The two boys were still clueless that they were about to become older brothers, but the Unit Chief was certain the presence of their new twin siblings would only solidify their familial unit but he could only imagine their reaction once both babies were keeping the whole house awake in the early hours of the morning.

Sensing the doctor's eyes and JJ's concerned gaze on him, Hotch cleared his emotionally clogged throat. "I'm sorry."

JJ giggled lightly. "Do you need to sit down babe?"

"Can I get you some water?" Doctor Fleiner asked in amusement.

Hotch shook his head slowly. "No, thanks. I seemed to zone out."

"That's common, Mr Hotchner." Fleiner replied with warm smile.

JJ moved her hand to lace their fingers. "Did you hear the good doctor say when we're to expect our double trouble?"

Hotch looked to his partner guiltily. "I'm sorry, but you lost me at twins."

Fleiner nodded in understanding. "Both heartbeats are strong and everything seems to be progressing nicely. Ms Jareau is going to need a lot more rest than usual, she already has the pamphlets and you should expect to see your children in late May but then again, twins have a tendency to keep to their own schedule."

"But everything is alright?" Hotch swallowed loudly.

"Yes, Mr Hotchner, Mommy and babies are going to be alright." Fleiner responded surely. "I'll give you two a minute to yourselves and for you to get sorted, JJ."

"Thanks Doc." JJ watched the doctor leave the room before meeting her boyfriend's eye again as she wiped the gel off of her still flat tummy.

Hotch was concentrating on his breathing as he stared at the sonogram on the screen. "Twins. We're having twins."

JJ smirked at his muttering. "So do twins run on your side of the family?"

The profiler thought for a minute before answering. "My mom was a twin."

"You didn't think to mention that little fact before?" She asked with a raised eye.

"Jack wasn't a twin." He stated with a shrug.

JJ nodded before smiling softly. "We're having twins."

Unable to think of a suitable response, Hotch's panicked expression softly transformed into a mischievous grin. "No wonder you've been moody!"

"Seriously?" JJ's happy smile fell into a foreboding frown.

...

**Thanks for reading!**

**There might be another follow up if anyone has any interest or prompts.**


End file.
